


I’m Lost

by Pixy_qq



Category: Banana Fish (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Angst, Character Death, M/M, Okumura Eiji Needs a Hug, Other, Pain, This is a vent, a letter goodbye, ash lynx - Freeform, banana fish - Freeform, bananafish, im literally in school, im sorry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-02
Updated: 2020-10-02
Packaged: 2021-03-07 20:22:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 319
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26773597
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pixy_qq/pseuds/Pixy_qq
Summary: This is just a small letter eiji is writing to ash, a way of his goodbye. To be honest this is a vent because I might be experiencing a loss, my family member that I care dearly for. She is my aunt and has been really sick and stuff with her throat and im scared it’s the virus . I needed a way to vent because I’m in school. Thanks for reading. Just know that whatever hardships you’re going through,,,, it’ll be okay. The pain might seem like it’s everlasting but that’s okay. Express what your feeling, it’s okay to be in pain. Suffering doesn’t take a day to end, it’ll feel like a lifetime.
Relationships: Ash Lynx/Okumura Eiji
Kudos: 8





	I’m Lost

Dear Ash

I missed you. I hope you’re doing great though, I’m sure shorter and the others are taking good care of you..up there. I know I’m not very religious but I want to believe you’re safe and left without the pain you had here on earth. Just know what sing and the others are doing great, he has been coming over a lot recently. I know they’re just worried for me but things just aren’t the same anymore. Without you here, I feel nothing but guilt. I know you left this earth because of that note.. but who am I to be mad at you and put the attention on me ? You were suffering, suffering something I can’t ever understand. Just know that my heart will always belong to you and you alone. Uhm hmm there’s a lot to say really. It’s been bout a year now without you. I’m still not over it.. I mean if it wasn’t obvious. Oh,, remember the day at the beach ? I still have all those photos so at least I have something left behind to remind me of your painful yet beautiful legacy. You’ll live on here in New York... for some reason I just know people will know your name, even when it’s my time to come. They’ll understand your pain and the world will understand that you meant good. 

Eiji took a moment away from the paper. The dim light of his lamp eliminated the brown small wooden desk that had paper after paper. His heart ached in agony. The pain of his lost soulmate took a toll on him. Having sleepless nights and when he gets the chance, they’re always about ash. He knows he’ll have to get over the pain he feels sooner or later be he knows...deep down he will never forgot the legacy of Aslan Jade Callenreese. The boy with dreams and pain.


End file.
